


Carmilla Season Four; Elle's Redemption

by chrmilla (teaandfandoms)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandfandoms/pseuds/chrmilla
Summary: Elle has unfinished business, and she cannot move on in true peace until she completes it. (Set after the Carmilla Movie - spoilers)





	Carmilla Season Four; Elle's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait/gifts).



> Just a little thing I've been thinking about since I watched the movie following the cliffhanger and my intense feelings about Elle, to be honest.

**Episode One**

The ghost stands in the doorway, listening in. She’s worried to intrude on the two at first - the conversation she seems to be catching the tail end of seems far too important. And she knows that she isn’t exactly popular with either of the two women - with emotions running so high, she’s afraid that her message won’t be heard.

“You’re telling me Mattie was in here? Your _sister_ , who’s supposed to be dead? In _our apartment_?” Elle winces at the harshness of Laura’s tone, and it isn’t even directed towards her. “And you’re only just bringing this up _now_?”

“Is that _seriously_ the only thing you’re taking away from this?” Carmilla’s voice now, dripping with that bitterness Elle had only heard in her voice since the last time they saw each other - a bitterness that was never there before. She realises how much Carmilla has changed since their first time together - and she can’t help but wonder, a little selfishly maybe, how much she had to do with that. “The Anglerfish God had _eggs_ , Laura. There are more of them. It isn’t over!”

“Remind me why we’re trusting Mattie all of a sudden? Did she not screw us over a thousand times in the past? Have you forgotten what she did to us?”

  
“Come on, Laura, you can’t judge her based on a few actions. I think I’m living proof that you can’t. People _change_ , creampuff. What happened to the girl that was always willing to see the best in everyone?”

Hope swells in Elle’s chest now. With the way Carmilla is talking, she can’t help but hold on to some kind of hope that the now-again vampire will apply this logic to her. That she can’t judge her on her past actions. However horrible what she did was, it wasn’t her, not really. Just as she should have realised that Carm had never been the person her Mother had made her out to be.

She’ll admit to being a little surprised - of the two, she had almost expected Laura to be the more willingly forgiving one, Carmilla the one to hold the grudge. Clearly, things had changed.

“Maybe she’s a little tired of being messed around by the people she trusts.”

A hint of sadness in Laura’s voice, and then silence. Elle allows herself to peek through the crack between the door and the wall; in time to witness Carmilla slowly sit down beside Laura, arms out. Laura leans into her arms, head on her shoulder. Elle’s chest contracts, as though someone has tied a string around her heart and pulled, tight. She winces again, as though physically hurt, and looks away, as though that will protect her.

“I know, cupcake. I know.”

Elle doesn't know what's happened to Carmilla, to her Carmilla, but it's not the woman who sits with the human inside now. She's changed, somehow, maybe objectively for the better. Maybe she’s stronger-willed and more confident. But she’s not Elle’s Carmilla anymore. No, she’s Laura’s. Elle is some distant, painful memory that she knows Carm tries to push out of her head.

It makes some kind of rage burn inside her to know this. What did she do that meant that she deserved this, what had Laura done that meant she deserved Carm? All Elle ever tried to do was be a good person. She tried. She just wanted to travel the world with the girl she loved - but a stupid decision on her part meant all of that was ripped from her to soon. How was it fair now that she had to endure this? Has she not suffered enough?

She curses herself under her breath. _I shan't be thinking like that anymore._ She'd promised herself, after all, that she wouldn’t. Emily and Charlotte had helped her to see that she wouldn't truly be left at peace if this was left unresolved - she had to confront it all.

“What was that?” Carmilla’s voice rings out suddenly, and Elle realises she must have spoken too loudly. She claps a hand to her mouth, looks desperately around for somewhere to hide. “Mattie? Is that you?”

The door opens - Elle thinks, if she had a heartbeat, it would be racing. Because there, in front of her, stands the great first and last love of her life - and her girlfriend.

“Elle?”


End file.
